Being Bullied
by DreamerGuurrl
Summary: I decided to write a one shot about being bullied. Please read it's very important. Review please  Sorry it's a really bad summary
1. Miley's Story

**Hey I decided to write this because lately the subject of bullying has come up in my life. **_**Italics are Miley's thoughts. **_

**Please read the bold at the end of this story. It's important because I will tell you about my past with bullying. **

**Review….**

_Oh please dear God make her stop I cried._

Like usual Taylor M. was throwing trash at the back of my head. I closed my eyes as I listened to the laughter coming from her and her friends. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat as I rushed to leave the classroom.

One person though caught my eye however. It was Nick Jonas. We used to be friends back in 6th grade but when 7th grade came he liked one of Taylor's friends and so he started hanging out with her group. After that he became a jerk to me as he laughed with the others as they made fun of me.

I remember one day the teacher sat us next to each other and I was so happy because maybe we could go back to being friends. I was wrong. I was only a toy that he could play with during class. 7th grade was hell for me. I tried numerous times to hide in the girls' bathroom and the nurse's office.

Luckily 8th grade came and none of those people were in my classes. I was able to go to school and not have to have my guard up.

Then high school came. During my summer before freshman year my parents divorced. That's when people started saying that I, the good girl became the Goth girl.

Nick looked at me and gave me sad smile. 'I'm sorry about your family' he mouthed to me. I glared at him, giving him a dirty look as I walked around the corner to my next class.

I didn't want anyone to pity me about my family. Of course when you live in a small town like me everyone knows each other's business. My parents were always arguing with each other when they were together and they still are even though they are divorced.

Only this time they are arguing about who gets what including me. During the summer when they told me I was so upset that I ran away from home for two weeks. I knew my parents put up missing flyers all over the place so whenever I saw one of them I would tear it down.

When school started again people gave me looks, "Look that's the girl who ran away"

I held my books tight against my chest as I approached my class. "Move you fatty" Taylor snickered. "Why did you have to come back?" one of her friends said. I let a tear fall down my face as I sat down in my seat in the back.

That night I logged onto my Facebook account when I saw one of my mutual friends commented on Taylor M. status.

**Taylor M. ** Hahaha another great day(: Who thinks that Miley Cyrus is a freak? *Raises hand* If you do then join the group that me and Macy made. CHECK IT OUT! ;)

I clicked on the link to the group. I felt my heart break as I saw that 76 people had joined. I looked on the wall and saw a bunch of posts saying that I should die, or that I don't deserve to live.

_What had I done to make people hate me so much?_

I really didn't want to show up to school the next day so I told my mom that I wasn't feeling well. I was laying down crying when I heard a knock on my door. I opened my door to find Taylor M and 4 of her friends at my door.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" she shouted as she and her friends came in my house. I backed away from her. "You weren't invited in" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Do I care? I can do whatever I want. Bianca start recording" she demanded. Bianca pulled out a camera as she pressed the recording button.

"What's going on?" I asked my voice becoming shaky.

"You're pathetic. You deserve this" she spat as she backed me up to a wall punching me in my eye. I put up my hands in protection but it was no use as her other 3 friends joined, each eager to hurt me.

I cried hysterically as they said another word or as they did another kick. Finally with one last kick to the head I fell unconscious.

I don't remember what happened next but all I know is that I never woke up. I died that day from internal bleeding in the brain.

Taylor and her 4 friends were all arrested and sent to jail.

My spirit will never be gone and I will haunt them all for the rest of their lives. I know they regret that day but that will never repay for taking my life that day.

I hope my story encourages other kids to tell someone when they are getting bullied because no one deserves this. I repeat NO ONE!

**If you or anyone you know is getting bullied speak up please. For more information check out the website: ****.com**

**If for some reason that didn't come up I'll have the link on my profile.**

**I guess I'll tell you my past with bullying.**

**A few years ago I was bullied at school. It seemed like everyone enjoyed teasing me. Luckily when I hit one of the guys who were teasing me they stopped. But violence is never the answer. **

**Then a couple years ago after I was bullied I became a bully to a girl on my neighborhood. Although I never threw water on her and called her names like my friends did I stood there and laughed. I consider myself the bully because I was friends with the bullies and instead of standing up for the little girl like I should've I just watched and laughed and told my friends some mean things to do to her. **

**Being the bully or being bullied is never fun. When I was the bully I always felt guilty but I bullied the girl because I felt powerful. Although when I was the one being bullied it didn't feel good. I wanted to go cry in a corner and never come out. Now that I'm older I feel really bad that I bullied that girl. My friends and I apologized to her because we felt guilty. We are so sorry that we did that to her and wish we had never bullied her. The girl forgave us and we realized that we can't judge people on the outside because they are a little different from us. **

**If you are the bully please stop and think what you're doing. You may seem powerful but you're not because I learned that if that's the way you feel powerful then you need to find something else like maybe a sport or join a club. You may think that what you're doing or saying has no effect on that person but there is. **

**If you are being bullied do not think that it's your fault or that you deserve it. ****NO ONE DESERVES TO BE AFRAID AT SCHOOL, WORK, and HOME...ETC**

**Talk to someone about it. There are many people you can go to if you or anyone else is being bullied. Please speak up. **

**Now I've seen more people getting bullied and I feel so bad for them. It was a miracle the other day though. This one kid with a disability was being made fun of behind his back at school and I watched as one of the cool kids went up to him and started having a nice conversation with him. It was so amazing to watch **** I have a lot more respect for that kid now because of that. **

**Feel free to leave me message or review. I promise I won't judge you. **

**P.S. Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! I know I did **** mmmm…. I love mashed potatoes**

**XOXO Christina 3**


	2. Thank you!

_**Hey guys after I posted this first chapter yesterday I was so surprised when I logged onto my computer and saw the review alerts and story alerts come on. **_

_**I felt like I had to write because something in my mind was telling me to. Everyday someone is getting bullied and it's so sad. **_

_**Some one though left a review and I would like to write back to them.**_

_**Dear Savannah,**_

_** I'm so sorry to hear that you are getting bullied at school. You should talk to your teacher about this or a counsuler. One of my good friends told the teacher when I was getting bullied and the teacher moved my seat. I was so grateful for that. Please remember that this isn't your fault. Try talking to someone you trust about this. I'm really happy to hear that you liked my story. If you ever want to talk just leave me a message or review :) I'll be so happy to hear from you!**_

_** Love,**_

_** DreamerGuurrl**_

_** aka Christina**_

_**Also I was thinking about making another chapter for this. I was thinking about 2 years later a girl named Charlotte watches an innocent girl get bullied and all she does is sit back and laugh. **_

_**Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Too Big for Life

**Just read this one shot! Description at the end!**

**Too Big for Life**

I walked through the hallways wishing that I could be invisible. I didn't want to make any eye contact with anyone I just wanted to get to class as quickly as I could.

I tried my best not to bump into anyone but at Roosevelt High that was nearly impossible as the hallways were always crowded. So unfortunately I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said as I hurried along. "That's alright" they said that almost sounded like a laugh. I couldn't bear to look back fearing I would hear some comment about that a fat girl had bumped into him.

I took a breath of relief as I got into my classroom. I tightly held my binder against my chest as I squeezed through the tiny rows to my seat. I got into my seat and sat down as I took out last night's homework. "Damn an earthquake just went through" a girl muttered to her friend.

The girl was one of the popular girls who would only talk to you if were both chained and locked in closet for a week. The popular crowd never cares about anything but themselves. They walk through the hallways as if it's theirs and they think they are better than everyone else. The girls are bitches and the boys are rude and stuck up.

I tried to not care what anyone thought but deep inside their words hit me like bullets. Every comment about my weight made me want to hide and get far away as possible.

The class started and the teacher gave us an assignment where we could go to the lab stations and work in groups which was an excuse for everyone to copy off each other and then socialize with their friends for the remaining 35 minutes. As soon as the teacher dismissed us I grabbed a book from an empty desk and pulled out piece of paper and started to get to work.

The girl in front of me got out of her seat and squeezed through the aisles as she went to the lab stations and sat with her friends. Her name was Penelope and she wasn't the skinniest girl around but she was nowhere near fat like me. She looked like she was a size 7 or 9 in jeans. I was jealous of her. Sometimes I saw her at lunch laughing with her friends and hanging out with guys sometimes even older.

No one ever bothered her and she was the nicest girl around. She had the new expensive iPhone 4 and her clothes looked cute. She didn't try as hard as other girls to get attention. I noticed that a few of her friends tried to do styles that the popular girls were doing but she didn't care. She would wear jeans and a sweatshirt and she would be happy. Although she did wear too much eye makeup, it looked good on her. Only she could pull it off without looking emo. She looked pretty.

Hell she was pretty. Also I heard she's on the swim team and on the water polo team so she looked amazing. She was tan and I swear every week she was losing 5 pounds. She had confidence and I was so jealous.

It was time for lunch and I went down to the cafeteria where I ordered a Cup of Noodles. I bumped into Penelope. "Sorry" I apologized. She smiled at me, "It's okay." I looked down in her hands and noticed she also had a Cup of Noodles. "These soups can be addicting can't they?" I asked. "Not really. I don't buy them but today it's all I could afford." She said. We started walking out. "Why don't you ask your mom for more money?" I said. "Well times are tough so I don't like bugging her for money but I didn't have breakfast today so I'm starving. I usually eat at home because food at home is healthier. These soups are loaded with sodium." She said.

"Oh so you eat healthy?" I asked. "Not really I hate vegetables but I love fruit. Ever since swimming season started my mom has bought fewer cookies and chips because I like eating more fruits before I workout."

I nodded but I was a little mad at her self control and how I couldn't control mine. The one thing I noticed while I was with her that no one was bugging me. That's when I saw the group of guys who tease me everyday when I past them. I usually tried to avoid them by going another way but the way Penelope was going she planned on walking past them. "Hey how about we go another way?" I suggested. Penelope frowned "This way is faster." She saw my worried look. "What's wrong? C'mon it will be fine whatever it is." She said as she continued walking.

I grew even more scared as we got closer. As we were walking past them nothing happened. "Hey Penelope" one said. "Hey Nathan" she smiled as we continued walking. I was in shock I couldn't believe it. "Well I better go. See you later" Penelope said as she walked towards her friends. The rest of lunch I felt so much confidence and as the bell rang I walked towards class. The group of guys were in the hallway where I had to go through to my class. I walked by hoping it would be like lunch again where they would ignore me.

"Hey fatso!" one said. The others laughed. Then they got in my way and blocked me. "I need to go" I said. "Relax you'll get to class it's not like your fast anyways. I mean look at those thunder thighs." I cringed.

"Dude she's a whale!"

"You better watch out if she gets mad she'll sit on you and you'll die under her fatness!"

"We don't want her to fall. We'll have to get a forklift to pick her up."

"What the hell are you wearing? A parachute?"

More laughs came and I wanted to cry. I pushed the guy out of my way and hurried to class. I could still here their laughs. School ended and as usual I walked home. Although today was not my day. A group of the popular girls were walking ahead of me. They looked back and were talking and laughing. They kept looking back at me and laughing. I looked down at the ground and continued walking.

The next day at lunch I went another way to avoid the guys. But I guess they found out because they were right there. As I past by one threw a box of Twinkies at me. "There I got you lunch fat ass" the leader laughed as his friends laughed along and high-five him. I got tears in my eyes and I started to walk away.

"Hey I got you lunch. At least say thank you. I thought you would like them. Don't fat people like you eat them all the time?" One shouted at me. I kept on walking and ran into the girls' room and hid in the stall the rest of lunch.

Things got worse everyday. One day it was so bad that they followed me home and teased me until I cried.

I was in the bathroom another time at lunch a few weeks later when Penelope came in. She noticed me and saw my face red from crying. "Maddie, are you okay?" she asked concerned. That's when I broke down and told her everything.

She calmed me down and she looked mad. "Why are you mad?" I asked. "I'm just mad about how they are treating you." She said. She explained to me that that guy Nathan who she said hi to that one day was her ex-boyfriend and one of the guys making fun of me. He had been begging her for weeks to get back together. She told him she would consider and they've been hanging out a lot and she was about to get back with him. But now since she knew he blew his only chance.

She took me and I begged her to not take me. So instead she went and I hid behind a wall where I could still hear and see everything.

"Hey Nathan" she said. Nathan turned and smiled at her. He tried to wrap his arm around her but she pushed his hands away. "What's wrong babe?" he asked. "You can forget about us getting back together now. I can't believe you!" she said. He looked confused and hurt. "I heard what all of you have been doing and you guys make me sick!" "Penelope what are you talking about?" the ring leader asked. "I'm talking about you harassing that girl. Her name is Maddie. Does that ring a bell?" she said as she put hands on her hip.

Their faces all turned to guilty. "Maddie? We've never made fun of her" the ring leader. "That's bullshit. I can tell when people are lying to me and you are so obvious." She said. The guy looked nervous.

"We're friends with her" one said. "Then why did I find her crying in the bathroom about what you guys said to her. I'm pretty sure friendships don't work that way."

"Penelope we're sorry." The ring leader said. "Why are saying sorry to me? Maddie deserves the apology but I can tell you guys are sorry. I don't want you ever talking or making eye contact with her ever again. If you guys do then well Nathan can explain to you what I'm capable of." She said as she started walking back towards where I was.

She turned back before we could leave. "Oh and I will be telling the counselors what you've been doing and you will all be suspended. Nathan, have a good life you douche."

From that moment on Penelope and I became good friends and I've lost 45 pounds and I can shop in the juniors department and look amazing. That group of guys never bothered me again and when I lost the weight they looked at me with regret in their eyes.

Never make fun of the fat girl because you never know when she could be the hot girl.

**How did you like it? If you ever had problem with your weight and you want to talk about it leave a review or send me message in private!**

**My whole family has had a problem with their weight. You can never be as skinny as you want to because we all have our flaws. I love my body. Sometimes when I'm down on myself I find my self saying, "God I hate my stomach!" But then I stop myself and say something I love. "I love how tan my legs are"**

**I have a great friends and family who say they would kill for my legs, nice thick and naturally straight hair, or my eyes. **

**It's so wrong to judge someone for their weight. If you are being teased for your weight then tell someone. If you're the one making fun of that person think about what you are doing. You are hurting that person and now many girls are self-conscious about their weight so when you pick on someone for their weight, people like YOU are the reason why so many girls are self-conscious about their weight which can lead to eating disorders and depression.**

**Also it's not just girls; boys can be picked on for their weight. I've heard so many things before and it makes me sick. Next time you hear a comment about that stand up for that person because one person can change a horrible day to the best one for someone. **

**Trust me many more people will respect you and like you. **

**Thanks for your time! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer vacation! :)**


End file.
